Kimberly Brooks
Kimberly Brooks is an American voice actress in the anime, feature films, video games, and theatre industry. She started her acting career when she was nine. She is best known for her role as Ashley Williams in the Mass Effect series, Barbara Gordon/Oracle in Batman: Arkham Asylum and Batman: Arkham City and Shinobu Jacobs in No More Heroes and No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle. She has recently joined TAJ Productions and has also voiced several characters in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl. She voices Mrs. Gordy in Motorcity Career Filmography [1] *''Superman: Doomsday'' (2007) - Murphy *''Curious George'' (2006) - Additional Voices *''¡Mucha Lucha!: The Return of El Maléfico'' (2005) - Buena Girl, Snow Pea *''Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman'' (2003) - Kathy Duquesne *''Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire'' (2003) - Luna *''The Wild Thornberrys Movie'' (2002) - Tally (Cheetah Cub) *''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (2001) - Zachery/Reporter/Angie *''Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost'' (1999) - Luna Television [2] *''Winx Club'' (2011) - Stormy[3] *''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' - Luna and Cassidy Williams (young) *''Chowder'' (1 episode, 2007) - Chutney *''Random! Cartoons'' (1 episode, 2007) - Super John Doe, Jr. *''Pokémon'' (2006-2010) - Arena Tycoon Greta, Pokémon Hunter J *''Teen Titans'' (1 episode, 2005) - Sarasim *''Static Shock'' (7 episodes, 2001–2004) - Puff/Madelyn Spalding *''Justice League'' (1 episode, 2003) - Mrs. Saunders *''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' (4 episodes, 2002–2003) - Luna, Elliott Binder/Phylidia Flanders/Backup Singer #2/Janet Lawrence *''¡Mucha Lucha!'' (2002) - Buena Girl/Snow Pea/Cindy Slam *''Dexter's Laboratory'' (6 episodes, 1996–2002) - Mee Mee/Gwen/Girl #3/Morally Righteous Rita Doll/Alarm *''Totally Spies!'' (1 episode, 2002) - Makita *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (2 episodes, 1999–2000) - Joey/Sister/Mom #1/Little Brother *''Ozzy and Drix'' - Chistine Kolchuck *''Doc McStuffins'' (2012) - Doctor McStuffins Video games *''Aliens: Colonial Marines'' *''Lollipop Chainsaw'' (2012) - Rosalind Starling *''Mass Effect 3'' (2012) - Ashley Williams *''Batman: Arkham City'' (2011) - Oracle *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor Overclocked'' (2011) - Mari Mochizuki (uncredited) *''Lost Planet 2'' (2010) - Various *''Mass Effect 2'' (2010) - Ashley Williams *''No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle'' (2010) - Shinobu Jacobs *''Cross Edge'' (2009) - Anesha *''Dragon Age: Origins'' (2009) - Lanaya/Additional Voices *''James Cameron's Avatar: The Game'' (2009) - Kendra Midori *''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2'' (2009) - Firestar/Psylocke *''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' (2009) - Oracle/Young Bruce Wayne/Sara Cassidy *''Infamous'' (2009) - Additional Voices *''Spider-Man: Web of Shadows'' (2008) - Miscellaneous *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' (2008) - Enemy Soldiers/MGO Soldiers *''Mass Effect'' (2007) - Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams *''Clive Barker's Jericho'' (2007) - Muriel Green *''Bullet Witch'' (2007) - Additional Voices *''No More Heroes'' (2007) - Shinobu Jacobs *''Spider-Man 3'' (2007) - Additional Voices *''Trauma Center: New Blood'' (2007)- Valerie Blaylock *''Dead Rising'' (2006) - Additional Voices *''The Matrix: Path of Neo'' (2005) - Niobe/Civilian *''Fatal Frame III: The Tormented'' (2005) - Rei Kurosawa/Reika Kuze/Additional voices *''EverQuest II'' (2004) - Generic Female Voices *''Shark Tale'' (2004) - Additional Voices *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' (2003) - Additional Voices *''Maximo: Ghost to Glory'' (2002) - Lenore/Mamba Marie/Sephonie *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' (2001) - Naboo scout captain/Y-Wing pilot *''Dark Reign 2'' (2000) - Sindi *''Dark Reign: Rise of the Shadowhand'' (1998) - Computer *''Barbie Riding Club'' (1998) - Christie *''Dark Reign: The Future of War'' (1997) - Computer *''Goosebumps: Attack of the Mutant'' (1997) - Dinah Category:Cast